Hero Will Save Us
by Dragon Star Queen
Summary: After ten years Johan would rather be with his children than battle the endless Darkness that still consumes hearts. Johan/Juudai. Yuusei/Jack.
1. Chapter 1

Johan stood in the doorway of his twins' room, the light from the hallway illuminating their sleeping faces. Busy, stocking feet padded back and forth through the hallway. He sighed inwardly before closing the door tight.

"Not this time, Juudai." Johan said, emotion void from his voice, as he stared at the wood floors beneath him.

"What?" Juudai looked up from the bag he was currently packing.

"I, I'm not chasing after you anymore." Johan told him, firm in his decision.

"You don't have to chase after me." Juudai replied, confused by his lover's statement. "I'm always by your side. We're a team. Inseparable. Indestructible."

Johan looked back at the closed bedroom door before joining Juudai in their room across the hall. "And I missed the last 10 years of my twins' lives." He said bitterly.

"You should be at peace knowing they're in good hands with Yuusei." Juudai retorted, his attention turning back to his bag.

Johan glared at Juudai before turning away into the master bath. "Why must you always be like this?"

Juudai got up off the bed. "Like what?"

Johan stood in front of the mirror. He watched Juudai walk into the bathroom. "Nothing else matters as long as you have me."

Johan watched the brunette's eyes be swallowed in the confusion that covered his face. "Isn't that how it's suppose to be when you love someone?"

"News flash, Juudai, you're a dad now, your children are suppose to be the only ones that matter now!" His voice was harsh and annoyed.

Juudai joined Johan at the mirror and slipped his arms around his middle. His head rested on his shoulder, short breaths tickling his lover's neck. "I know that."

Johan turned around so he could look Juudai in the eye. Juudai's arms slipped from around his middle. "Then show it. Don't leave this time."

"But that's why I have to. To make this world safer for them." As Juudai spoke Johan pushed the heels of his hands into his eyes. "And you should do the same."

"Juudai." Johan hissed through clenched teeth. He fisted his hands at his sides to stop himself from hurting Juudai.

Juudai looked over Johan's shoulder, the reflection of his sleepy daughter staring at them both. "Johan..." Juudai's voice was pleading, causing something to snap inside the bluenette.

"What!" Johan yelled his eyes furiously opening to look at Juudai. Suddenly his gaze fell on Ruka standing behind Juudai with a frightened look on her face. It was the first time she had sensed her parents mad at each other. Johan, embarrassed, looked away not knowing what to say to his daughter.

Juudai turned around. "Come on Ruka, lets go back to bed." He said calmly taking her small hand in his. She kept her gaze focused on Johan as Juudai led her back into her room.

Ruka crawled back into bed and Juudai pulled the covers back over body. "Why were you arguing?" She asked looking up at her dad.

Juudai closed his eyes and shook his head. "It was nothing."

"You know Hane Kuriboh will tell me." Ruka reminded him.

"Then I'll let him tell you, because I can't." He leaned down kissing her forehead. "Go to sleep, Ruka."

She nodded and closed her eyes. Juudai watched Kuribon appear on her chest as it curled up and fell asleep with her. He sighed and left their room, closing the door behind him. Hane Kuriboh appeared on his shoulder.

"You tell her and you are dead to me." Juudai warned playfully.

"Kuri Kuri." It said cheerfully before disappearing again.

Juudai walked back into his room to find Johan sitting on the bed with a blank expression. He let out an inaudible sigh as he walked over to the bed. "Johan."

Johan looked up at his lover. "I, I've never seen her like that."

Juudai sat down next to him on the bed. He took his hand lacing their fingers together. "We've never argued." Juudai pointed out as Johan rested his head on his shoulder. "You know she's very in tune with human emotion."

Johan stayed silent as he stared at the blank walls in their bedroom. "Are you still mad with me?" Juudai nudged him to sit up as he shifted to get a better look at his husband. Johan looked at him, his eyes answering Juudai's question.

Johan put his hands behind his head as he fell back on the bed. Juudai twisted his body to hover over him, his body weight supported on his hands. "I am not following you, I mean it."

Juudai nodded. He did not want to lose Johan as a partner, but was okay if he knew his going to be here when he returned home. He leaned down and kissed Johan briefly before resting their foreheads together. "I do it for you guys. I love them." He shifted his weight so he could lay flat against Johan's body. "And I love you."


	2. Chapter 2

Chair legs scraped across the wood floor as Rua stood up and stretched. "That was delicious!" He said rubbing his full stomach as he fell back into the chair. Johan laughed as he began to clear the table. Ruka got up to help as Ruby and Kuribon appeared on the table.

"Get off the table!" Johan chided, even if they physically couldn't cause harm.

"Ru bi bi." The carbuncle said jumping onto Johan's shoulder.

"Someone's here?" Ruka asked.

"Kuri."

Rua jumped up again, sudden energy blistering through him. "I'll get it!" And he was off before either of them could respond.

"Wonder who it is?" Ruka said looking up at Johan. He shrugged and took the plates from Ruka.

"Thank you, but I've got it."

She nodded and ran into the living room.

"Yuusei!" The twins yelled in unison. Their bright faces made him smile.

"Hey."

"Do you want breakfast?" Ruka asked, remembering her manners.

The smile faded from his face. If anything he still felt uneasy with fine dining. Even if it was only breakfast. Ruka's eyes grew big and she looked away. Yuusei smiled again. "Sure, it sounds fine."

"Great, well the food is in there." Rua said pointing back at the kitchen before grabbing his sister's wrist. "We gotta go get ready!" He said as he tried to drag her upstairs.

"Rua!" Ruka snapped as she pulled her arm back.

"What!"

"Don't be so rude!" She reminded him.

"I'm not being rude!" Rua defended himself before stomping up the stairs.

"Yes you are!" She yelled after him. Yuusei placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay, go get ready." He said motioning up the stairs. She nodded and disappeared up the stair well.

Yuusei sighed and shook his head before walking into the kitchen. He was shocked to see Johan hunched over the sink cleaning the breakfast mess.

"Johan."

He looked up to see Yuusei standing in the doorway. "Yuusei, what a pleasant surprise." He reached for a towel to dry his hands. "Why are you here?"

Yuusei leaned against the counter top. Across the kitchen he saw many pictures of Juudai, Johan and the twins, but there wasn't a single family photo to be seen. "I saw Juudai leave on the midnight train out of town last night."

"He must've waited until I was asleep." He replied. Johan's soul became heavy, his head dipped as he walked out of the kitchen. Juudai was never one for goodbyes. Johan knew this since their last days at Duel Academia. It didn't make it hurt any less when he woke up to an empty bed.

"You don't seem too worried." Yuusei said as he followed.

"I- I'm not. He's grown up, he can take care of himself." His voice wavered as he spoke. He coughed. "And if not Yubel will protect him."

"I take that back."

"What?" Johan turned around to look at Yuusei. "I just don't want to leave Rua and Ruka again."

"Ah." Yuusei waited for Johan to take a seat before he sat down across the room. "Where has Juudai gone?"

Johan shrugged. "You know Juudai, never could stay in one place too long, always needing to play hero." Asuka was right when she said Juudai was a tornado. Arriving quickly without much warning, but leaving in the same fashion. Destruction left in their path, not carry what is destroyed. Even if it's their own family.

"Well, if everything is fine."

"It's not."

"What is it?"

Johan sighed heavily as he looked at Yuusei with sad eyes. "No offense, but the twins think of you as their father more than me." An inaudible gasp left Yuusei's face in a state of shock. "What do you do, Yuusei, when your heart is divided between equally important things?"

"I don't think that's for me to say, Johan." Yuusei got up from the chair to join Johan on the couch. A hunch telling him the bluenette was going to need a little more support.

He closed his eyes and rubbed his temple in effort to stop a headache from forming. "I just don't know."

A sound pound of a closed door echoed down the stair well. "Rua, stop being so childish!"

"I'm not!" Came muffled through the door.

Johan sighed and rested his head on the back of the couch. He opened his eyes, staring at the white void of the ceiling. "You obviously came here today thinking I was gone as well." He tilted his head to look at Yuusei. "What were you going to do with them?"

Yuusei shrugged looking away from Johan. "I hadn't really planned on anything." He smirked as he thought about it. "I'd probably duel Rua, take them wherever they wanted to go. Just kid stuff." He closed his eyes, arms folded across his chest he leaned back on the couch. "Anything to distract them."

An uneasy feeling settled in the pit of Johan's stomach. He sat up. "Distract them from what?" Yuusei was silent longer than Johan would have liked. The question was asked again, his voice pleading.

Yuusei bit his lip. He didn't want to worry their father. "From powers bigger than any of us."

Johan laughed bitterly. "That's what Juudai swore to save us all from."

A sharp pain shot through Yuusei's right arm. He doubled over clutching his arm, pain etched in his face. "There are somethings even Juudai doesn't know about."

Johan placed his hand on his friend's shoulder. "Are you okay, Yuusei?"

"Mm, Yeah." Yuusei said choking back the distressing tone of his voice. "I'm fine."

Johan sat back in the couch. "What things?"

Yuusei slammed his clenched fist into the cushion, "I don't know everything yet." Yuusei said slowly as the pain started to disappear. "But I'm sure you noticed Ruka was... special."

Kuribon glided through the room right passed Yuusei's face. Ruby soon followed, in hot pursuit. She jumped off Yuusei's shoulder to catch Kuribon in mid air before they both fell to the ground. Johan laughed, never growing tired of his partner's antics. Yuusei raised a questioning eyebrow. Johan shook his head. "You mean the spirits?" He was always thankful his daughter possessed the same gift he was blessed with.

"Spirits?" Yuusei didn't understand, but didn't ask either. "No, she." He paused pursing his lips together. "She's a Signer. I don't understand it completely but," He touched his forearm again. "I'm one, too."

"Oh." Johan breathed, his gaze falling away from Yuusei ashamed. "I don't even know my own daughter..." Had he really been absent this long from their lives? The guilt churned his stomach, causing him to feel sick.

Yuusei placed his hand next to bluenette, but didn't touch him. "Johan, don't be like that." He laughed bitterly. "I didn't even know I was one either until a few months ago."

"Who else is?"

"Jack Atlus."

"The King?" Johan's eyes grew wide in shock. He wondered if Rua knew.

"Ah. And Izayoi Aki, The Black Rose Witch."

Johan smirked. "Juudai hates her. Rua's obsession with her never did sit well with him." He commented and then wondered where Juudai really was now. What evil it was that he was after this time. He surely wouldn't take on the Arcadia Movement knowing his husband wouldn't be with him. Would he? Johan grew anxious on the inside and closed his eyes in attempt to calm himself.

Yuusei didn't notice his mood swing. "Well like it or not she's apart of all this."

Johan nodded. "It's just a lot to take in, I guess."

"Ah."

"Is there a Darkness around being a... Signer?" Johan asked still trying to get used to the new word.

"Not that I know of."

"Good." Johan sighed, not being able to forget about Juudai. "But I kind of wish there was, at least then Juudai would never have to leave."

Yuusei was surprised at Johan's selfish statement. "You'd rather have your own daughter fall into Darkness just to have Juudai back?"

"What!" Johan was now, too, shocked. "I-I didn't mean it that way, I-"

"Johan, I understand your heart is in two places."

Johan looked up at teenager, glaring. "How could you possibly understand?"

Yuusei chuckled and closed his eyes. "Jack."

"Oh?" This new found connection between Yuusei and the King was interesting to the bluenette.

"Yeah. He was out of my life for two years, and the only thing that ever held me back from chasing him was my friends in Satellite."

"But you still left them." Johan pointed out, confused on how this was suppose to help him get over Juudai's absence.

Yuusei nodded. "When it comes down to it you have to decide who needs your attention more."

As Johan went to reply loud, quick steps came racing down the stairs followed slowly by soft ones. "Yuusei!" Rua yelled.

Yuusei stood up turning around to face the twins. "What?"

Rua latched onto Yuusei's arm and began to pull him toward the door. "Let's go to the city today!"

Johan sighed loudly catching Yuusei's attention. The bluenette was looking away again, mind racing on what to do.

"Not today, Rua." Yuusei said quickly.

"Why not!" Rua whined crossing his arms cross his chest.

"I have to go." He lied. "You can go to the city with Johan today." He offered in return.

Rua snorted, "He's just going to leave again like he always does."

Ouch. Johan closed his eyes to stop the emotion from showing. He held his shirt in his left hand unable to hide the pain.

Ruka walked up behind her older brother. "Shut up, would you." She glared at him, fed up with his selfish attitude. "He's not going to leave."

"Liar. He always does."

"Rua!" Yuusei and Ruka both angrily said at the same time.

"What! It's the truth."

"No it's not." She said watching her father mentally battle with the decision to stay. "You're really hurting him, Rua."

"He deserves it." Rua said under his breath before taking Yuusei's hand again. "Come on, let's go."

"No." Yuusei said as he began to walk away, aware of the damage he caused by coming today. "I'll come back later."

"Wait, Yuusei." Johan said as he stood from the couch. Ruka's eyes grew wide as she watched her father pick up the backpack beside the couch. Who was he kidding. He'd always chase after Juudai.

Yuusei turned back around. "Johan! What are you doing?" His tone was more annoyed than shocked. He knew Johan couldn't stop himself, but to walk out on his children without thinking was going to destroy whatever was left of this family.

Johan kept his eyes trained forward. He didn't look at his twins as he walked passed them. "See, I told you!" Rua snapped at his sister. She gasped as the tears welled in her eyes, blurring out the image of her father leaving.

Johan stopped at the door, his hand resting on the handle. He closed his eyes, trying to keep emotion from overwhelming him. "Yuusei."

"What?" Yuusei's voice was cold as he went to calm Ruka. He knelt down to her level; she fell into his chest, as her tears fell.

He opened the door. Swallowing a deep breath he raised his head and opened his eyes. "Take care of them. Protect them from this new evil."

"Johan."

Ruka turned in Yuusei's arms to look at her father. "Dad."

"I'm not apart of this destiny, I can't protect them." He looked back at the trio. He extended his arm pointing at them with his index finger and thumb as he winked. He turned on his heel as he slung the bag over his shoulder and he was gone.


End file.
